Crystal Empire
or | gems = 150 | characters = 43 | shops = 17 }} The Crystal Empire is one of the locations shown on the world overview map in My Little Pony. The location was made playable in Version 3.1 (Update 21) on September 28, 2016. The Crystal Empire must first be unlocked by collecting . Collection is done by completing a task called "Prepare to travel to the Crystal Empire". The task awards 5 points and 75 upon completion. It offers a green chance at receiving a snow globe. The only characters eligible to complete the task are the Mane Six, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Spike, Princess Cadance, and Princess Luna. Also, any shop has 10% chance to drop a when you collect its products. Token collection can also be skipped by paying for each missing , a total of up to to skip it entirely and instantly unlock Crystal Empire. Crystal Ponies Crystal Ponies are different-looking ponies living in the Crystal Empire. They were also introduced in Update 21. All Crystal Ponies look translucent and shiny. In addition, all ponies visiting Crystal Empire get similar appearance and retain it in Crystal Mine Game, if it's accessed from Crystal Empire. Obstacles 's corruption crystals]] Crystal Empire has two types of black crystals for obstacles. Regular black crystals can be of three different sizes and can be removed for bits, similar to obstacles in other locations. Colored black crystals can be removed with a set quantity of Element Shards of matching color. The local infestations are called Sombra's Corruption in the Crystal Empire Quest, Sombra's Legacy. They are "pools of dark magic" that have seeped into crystals on the cleared land. Each pool has a colored edge corresponding to the Element Shards that are used to remove it. Four shards are required to clear each one. Ponies living in Crystal Empire * Amethyst Maresbury * Aqua Crystal Foal * Blue Crystal Foal * Bright Smile * Chiffon Crystal Foal * Cream Crystal Pony * Crystal Guard * Elbow Grease * Flurry Heart * Fuchsia Crystal Pony * Glamour Gleam * Green Crystal Pony * Indigo Crystal Pony * Ivory Crystal Pony * Jewel Joy * Lavender Crystal Pony * Lilac Luster * Mercury * Mustache Crystal Pony * Orange Crystal Pony * Pin Pony * Pink Crystal Foal * Plum Crystal Pony * Sprinkle Medley * Stalwart Royal Guard * Stubborn Crystal Pony * Sunburst * Violet Crystal Foal * White Crystal Foal * Yellow Crystal Pony Shops in Crystal Empire * Corn on the Cob Stand * Hooficrafts Stand * Horseshoe Shop * Crystal Library * Pie Cart * Potion Shop * Clean and Go * Crystal Spa * Crystal Salon * Flags and Banners * Flugelhorn Stand Gallery 45551525191 a6209836f8 o.png 30525433317 7b5aafe732 o.png orange crystal on halloween.png pink crystal on halloween.png purple crystal on halloween.png crystal construction.png crystalempire gem shop.png|Gem Shop. Trivia * In the mobile version, the player can see Crystal Sheep wandering around. Category:Places Category:Locations